For you
by No.09
Summary: Tudo que Castiel fez, até agora, só poderia ser por uma pessoa.  SLASH, Dastiel.


Eles não são meus, mimimi e tal. Não ganho nada com isso.

Essa fic foi feita de presente pra **KuchikiRukia.13**, é um presente. Foi ela também que betou, aquela linda. Meu obrigado a ela –q.

É Dastiel, é slash, e mimimi. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gostar, leia com carinho... eu pretendia dar ela antes do natal, mas não deu, porque na véspera eu fui pra uma chácara onde não pegava nem celular(leia-se: eu sou muito preguiçosa pra acabar antes da véspera)

Mas aí está. Considerem um presente de natal atrasado. Depois, é claro, de ser o presente da Kuchiki.

Nota da beta:** Amore, não vou falar muito, pra deixar espaço para a review. Mas posso dizer que amei. Fiz algumas alterações, mudei, editei ou acrescentei algumas coisas, e mudei a formatação do texto. Espero que não fique chateada. Amei o presente. Own. Lindo. Lindo. Lindo. Obrigada pelo presente. Sério mesmo. Mal vejo a hora de deixar minha review. Beijos. OBRIGADA MERMO.**

X

Estavam muito cansados por causa da última caçada. Um bando de demônios, causando balbúrdia numa cidadezinha do interior – nenhum problema demais, porém a quantidade de demônios era grande, e ficaram quase o dia inteiro nisso. Sam estava esgotado – ele lutou com a maior parte dos demônios, já que estava com a faca.

Assim que chegaram ao pequeno hotel, cuidou de seus machucados. Nada muito sério, mas ainda assim tinha alguns pra se preocupar um pouco.

Dean tinha alguns cortes pequenos e arranhões, fora um corte um pouco mais profundo no ombro, mas estava bem melhor que o irmão. E após todos os cuidados serem feitos, Dean queria sair pra comer alguma coisa, e diante da recusa do irmão, foi sozinho. Pegou o Impala, e dirigiu até um barzinho próximo, que cheirava a suor e cerveja escura.

Comeu e bebeu, relaxado, e não teve paciência pra nenhuma paquera, embora algumas garotas parecessem interessadas. Estava um pouco cansado, claro, mas tinha _algo mais_... Não conseguia mais olhar uma mulher como antes, não depois de ter sido salvo por _ele_.

Se perguntava o que estava acontecendo consigo mesmo. Nunca tivera tempo pra um namoro firme, que durasse mais de um mês, mas era um cara conquistador, que toda semana tinha mulheres diferentes. Mas isso foi antes... Antes que fosse salvo do inferno por uma mão vigorosa e e um par de belos olhos azuis.

Querendo não mais pensar nessas questões, ele levantou-se e pagou a conta. Lá fora, uma chuva fininha e irritante caía; abriu a porta do Impala, mas quando ia entrar, Castiel apareceu do nada – como era do seu feitio.

— Caramba, Cas! – sobressaltou-se assustado. – Assim você me mata! Já falei pra não aparecer desse jeito...

Castiel olhou pra ele, quieto, e se aproximou mais. Dean ia falar algo sobre _espaço pessoal_, mas logo se esqueceu assim que pensou na caçada daquele dia.

— Porque não apareceu hoje? Tinha um bando de demônios lá, ia ser bem mais fácil se você aparecesse. Sam está meio arrebentado. – Lembrando da situação do irmão, Dean ficou um pouco chateado, mas sua voz soou como se estivesse irritado. – E o que você fez de tão importante por aí que não pode ajudar um pouco?

Dean continuou resmungando baixinho, os olhos no chão. Na verdade, estava chateado por não ter visto o anjo há tanto tempo. Mas Castiel era assim – aparecia quando queria. E desaparecia, também.

— Dean, olhe pra mim. – disse o anjo, com convicção. Dean levantou os olhos e encarou o moreno. Os olhos azuis pareciam perscrutar sua alma, e ele teve vontade de voltar a encarar o chão. Mas resistiu e concentrou-se naqueles olhos, atento ao que o anjo ia falar. – Por que você acha que eu faço tudo o que faço?

— Como assim, Cass?

— Porque você acha que eu te salvei do inferno e de tantas outras coisas, me rebelei por você? Por que você acha que eu fui até esse ponto por você e seu irmão?

Dean espantou-se com a pergunta. O anjo, sempre tão quieto, agora penetrava sua alma com os olhos, esperando uma resposta.

— Bem, no começo. No começo você tinha ordens, eu acho... E eu creio que você, agora, assim como nós, quer parar o apocalipse do jeito certo. – O caçador sorriu ao dizer as últimas palavras.

O anjo suspirou. Nos seus olhos, Dean notou uma faísca de algo que não pode dizer o que era.

— Claro... O apocalipse... E minhas ordens. Claro...

O anjo pareceu pensativo por um instante, e Dean imaginou o que se passava por aquela cabeça.

— Sabe, Dean, eu... Eu larguei muita coisa por vocês. Nesse momento, eu me sinto muito mais humano do que nunca. Eu não posso voltar pro Céu. – Os olhos brilhantes do anjo ficaram salpicados pelas estrelas no negro da noite, quando ele os voltou para o céu escuro.

Voltou a encarar Dean, aproximando-se dele.

— Mas eu não me arrependo... Eu não me arrependo de nada. – Dean podia sentir a respiração do anjo, quente e regular. Podia se ver refletido nos olhos azuis do outro.

— Nós vamos achar um jeito de impedir isso. Talvez, depois disso, você possa ir pro Céu, Cass.

Dean estava a centímetros de Castiel. Podia ver o desenho bem contornado da sua boca, os cabelos negros refletindo o luar. Por um momento, pensou que ele estava chorando, mas percebeu que era apenas o rosto molhado pela chuva fininha. Não queria que ele fosse pro Céu. Apesar de não querer admitir, ia sentir falta do anjo o protegendo. Ia sentir falta dos olhos de safira o vigiando. Mas tudo aquilo era sua culpa. Silenciosamente, uma pequena lágrima escorreu de seus olhos. Ele agradeceu por estar chovendo, e voltou os olhos pra baixo, cortando o contato visual com o anjo.

— Está chovendo um tanto. Eu vou voltar pro motel.

— Dean.

— O que foi, Cas?

Castiel segurou o queixo de Dean, e o fez olhar pra ele novamente.

—Tudo o que eu fiz, Dean. Tudo. Foi por você. Pelo mundo também, mas principalmente... Por você.

Dean queimou por dentro ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Num gesto irracional, acabou com o pouco espaço que havia entre eles, segurando Cass pela cintura. Colocou a outra mão no cabelo do moreno e selou seus lábios no dele. Primeiramente sentiu os lábios macios e molhados por causa da chuva; depois penetrou com sua língua no interior quente da boca do anjo, que retribuía totalmente; talvez um pouco desajeitado, mas retribuía.

Nem passou pela sua cabeça parar, ou que aquilo de algum modo era errado. Ele só continuou a beijar Castiel na noite escura. O menor colocou uma das mãos em sua nuca, a outra fazia um caminho por suas costas. Dean levou as mãos por baixo das coxas do anjo, puxando-o pra cima. Castiel colocou os braços por cima do ombro de Dean, cruzando-os em suas costas, assim como as pernas estavam.

O loiro o beijava fulminantemente. A expressão era, literalmente, _pegando fogo_. O caçador era tão vigoroso, tão rápido com as mãos, tão ardente, que Castiel podia sentir um fogo subindo pelo seu corpo.

Nenhuma das questões que eles tinham discutido tinha a mínima importância agora. Ninguém se lembraria de apocalipse, ele era o que menos importava nessa situação.

Separou-se minimamente do anjo, somente para poderem entrar no carro, fugindo das gotas molhadas da chuva. Ajeitou-se no banco de trás puxando o moreno consigo. Tirou o sobre-tudo do anjo e o jogou no banco da frente do Impala; pouco a pouco, foi tirando toda sua roupa, acariciando o peito branco quando tirou a camisa, passando a mão nas suas coxas enquanto tirava a calça – o corpo de Castiel, ou melhor, do seu receptáculo, era perfeito. Sem nenhuma cicatriz ou marca. Dean quase sentiu inveja – mesmo após ter sido _consertado_ tantas vezes pelo anjo que agora desnudava, sua pele tinha tantas sardas, tantas cicatrizes.

Mas ele não tinha tempo pra isso. Castiel era lindo, e isso fazia Dean ficar totalmente irracional. Se podia sentir no ar as ondas de calor que emanavam do corpo dos dois. Eles se queriam, extremamente.

O caçador abaixou as calças e a cueca boxer, exibindo sua ereção, e sentou-se no meio do carro, puxando Castiel pra cima dele,as ereções se roçando.

A chuva engrossava, batendo no vidro. Longe se podia ouvir o trovão. A claridade de um raio iluminou o carro por um pequeno momento.

O anjo o beijou docemente, acariciando seu cabelo enquanto desabotoava sua camisa. Depois de desabotoa-la totalmente, ele passou a beijar seu pescoço, enquanto passava as mãos pelos seus ombros e torax. Em um momento, ele parou o beijo.

— Dean. Você tem sardas.

— E...?

— Elas são lindas.

Dean puxou Castiel para outro beijo afogueado, antes de colocar dois dedos na boca do anjo, que chupou como se tivesse feito aquilo a vida inteira. Depois Dean deu um olhar sério em Castiel. Aqueles olhos eram enlouquecedores.

— Castiel, isso pode doer um pouco. Ok? Me fale se doer.

— Ok.

— Levante um pouco os quadris.

O moreno levantou-se um pouco, e Dean segurou suas nádegas, escorregando um dedo pela entrada.

Castiel enrijeceu.

— Relaxe, ok? Senão vai ser impossível.

— É estranho _isso_ dentro de mim.

— Relaxe.

Dean beijou o anjo enquanto seu dedo estava na entrada dele. Logo Castiel foi relaxando, e Dean foi aprofundando as carícias. Logo estava com dois dedos dentro do anjo, que rebolava e remexia-se, sentindo prazer. Quando três dedos estavam deslizando tranquilamente, o loiro retirou-os e colocou, calmamente, a cabeça do seu pênis.

Dean estava louco pra foder o anjo o mais forte que ele pudesse, não importando o quão sórdido isso soava – pois apesar de tudo, Castiel ainda era um anjo; porém, dessa maneira, Castiel se machucaria... E essa era a última coisa que ele queria.

O anjo gemeu. Era dolorido. Cada vez que Dean ia se aprofundando dentro dele, por mais que fizesse isso devagar, doía. Parecia que estavam rasgando-o ao meio. Mas ele deixou, porque a sensação de ser preenchido por Dean Winchester... Era maravilhosa. Ele se sentia bem. Esqueceu-se da dor, e focou-se em Dean, logo começou a sentir prazer.

E prazer virou tudo que sentia, enquanto Dean ia penetrando-o cada vez mais rápido, com as mãos em sua cintura, beijando-o como se o mundo fosse acabar ali, agora. Enquanto ele jogava o seu corpo cada vez mais contra o membro ereto dele; prazer era tudo que sentia enquanto gritava o nome do caçador, enquanto agarrava seu cabelo e gemia, enquanto procurava sua língua, enquanto Dean o fodia euforicamente.

O anjo sentiu algo vindo; algo percorreu o seu corpo, e ele percebeu que estava chegando no seu ápice. Num surto, agarrou Dean, passando os braços pelas suas costas e repetindo seu nome.

— Dean. Dean. DEAN! – chamava e gritava o nome do caçador como um mantra sagrado.

Um espasmo percorreu todo seu corpo, e logo ele escutou o loiro soltar um gemido, enquanto o abraçava forte. Desmoronou encima de Dean, que deixou cair a cabeça para trás. Passou a mão pelos seus cabelos, enquanto olhava fixamente pra boca, bonita até mesmo dentro do carro, onde a iluminação era fraca; olhando para os traços perfeitos do seu rosto, para o cabelo loiro escuro. Deu um beijo na sua testa. Agora tudo era o inverso: seu protegido que o protegia, as mãos grandes nas suas costas, o abraçando, o segurando.

Dean abriu os olhos, após o melhor orgasmo da sua vida. Sentiu os lábios de Castiel na sua testa, e logo viu o anjo contemplando-o. Aqueles eram os olhos mais lindos que já vira. Se pudesse, simplesmente entraria neles e nunca mais sairia, ficando eternamente naquele azul doce.

— Cas. Eu te quero... Pra sempre. Ok? – Mesmo enquanto falava, Dean não tirou os olhos dos olhos do outro.

— Ok. – O anjo sorriu.

Um clarão de raio iluminou o Impala, e por um momento Dean poderia jurar que viu a sombra das asas do seu Castiel.


End file.
